


Panty Flogging

by DoggyYasha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complete, Crack, Flogging, Humor, M/M, No excuse, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyYasha/pseuds/DoggyYasha
Summary: it's crack with King Vegeta and Bardock having a bit of a sexy time





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> September 2017

He didn't understand why.  
He was a good warrior and soldier, following orders without question or complaint. Well no upper class-men were around when he voiced his complaints with his team mates.  
He had also figured that the reason he had been called to the palace was because finally he and his team were moving up in rank.  
He never figured it would be for this.

Bardock, was the captain of his 3rd class team, he and they took missions that the elite class wouldn't even touch. He prized himself on being rather smart and okay looking but most importantly strong. He was what he considered average height, with messy black hair, a glare that could kill and a scar on his cheek shaped like an X which made him stand out a bit more than he wished too.

The man's strength, looks, and/or smarts didn't seem to factor into what was going on now. He was very disappointed that he allowed himself to be caught in such a situation.

What situation you ask?

Currently this man was shackled to the floor with chains that seemed to drain ones energy. Oh and not just any floor. No, it was the King's bedroom floor. If that weren't enough he kept being whipped with lacy under garments from some other planet. This was not what he had in mind when he heard he was going to be getting a punishment.

Panty Flogging.. was if nothing else inventive and very embarrassing. It didn't hurt but there was something rather demeaning about being whipped with a lacy fabric.

The man who was doing the whipping was none other than, King Vegeta, himself. The man was on the shorter side of average height, his hair stood up as if it were a black flame. He was imposing ..when he was not holding lacy underwear.

Both men were in nothing but their own underwear, and one of the two seemed to be rather excited with this form of punishment. Ten points to the one that guessed right. King Vegeta was not only excited but he was fairly sure he wasn't going to be satisfied with just this. He wouldn't call it 'punishment' like he told the man, but rather a reward for doing such a good job, that he the king wanted to show his appreciation in such a special way.

Once the flogging lost it's appeal the King ordered Bardock to remove his last item of clothing and to replace it with the lace fabric he had just been using as a whip. Oh yes, this was a MUCH better use for this fabric.

Bardock grumbled and did as he was told. Oh he struggled and growled but ultimately he had little power thanks to the chains around his wrist and it was the king who ordered this. So clad in this new lacy fabric that barely held anything in place, he turned to the King, who was now practically drooling. Wrinkling his nose Bardock turned his head away, missing the King's action of pulling a rather large box from under his bed.  
King Vegeta had many ideas on how to keep himself entertained and new Bardock would end up enjoying himself but first, he dumped the entire box over and showered his new play mate in hundreds of lacy undergarments in various colours and styles.

It was going to be a LONG night for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"You dare to growl at me?" Crack went the sound of a whip against skin as a scream shortly followed. "I am your King and you are just a third class pet." Said King whipped his pet once more which earns him another scream of pain and a tired growl from the bleeding man.  
The King enjoyed this game very much only this pet didn't break like the others; he fought hard and didn't seem willing to be dominated. Well not after he had put on the lacy underwear.

Bardock growled and looked over his shoulder at the smirking man. "I am no one's pet, you arrogant ass." The humiliation of wearing this lacy fabric overrode everything else in his brain. He would be defiant to his last breath, and he would not admit that he was being turned on once the King decided to get a bit rougher.

Putting the whip aside, as it served its purpose and drew blood. Lots of it considering he whipped the man for about 20 minutes. Running his hands through the new and drying liquid he purred happily. "I have ways of making you behave ya know." This earned him a hiss. Though he was sure it was directed at the pain his fingers were causing on the open wounds. Slowly the hand drifted down to the furry appendage all Saiyajin's had. Wrapping a bloody hand around the tail and tugging lightly.

He could take a lot, but his tail could not. With the tug Bardock slumped in his position and whined rather pathetically. That was an unfair move and the King knew it.

King Vegeta did not relent on the tail, instead he put more focus onto it, stroking his thumb around the base, petting it from base to tip and then petting against the fur. Oh yes, that was the sound he loved, the whimpering and little gasps of pleasure.

The time for talk was over, idle talk that is.

"On your hands and knees now my Pet. Or the tail comes off." He would never take the tail off. Not from any member of his planet, third class or otherwise, but the threat was needed for this man. He delighted that it worked so efficiently, he admired the slightly quaking form.  
Moving around his captive, his pet, he stopped when in front of him and knelt down. Forcing the man to raise his head, he fastened a collar with an attached leash before getting back up and moving behind the man once more. Giving it a tug the man grunted and moved so not to be strangled. It was one of those horrible training collars that strangle an animal into listening.

"Good boy. Now if you listen, both your wind pipe and your tail will be perfectly okay, don't listen and well I am sure you can figure that out." Once again a cruel smirk made its way onto the king's face. He then continued to cause more damage to Bardock's skin with his nails and teeth, which both made said man moan and growl. Yes this was much better that it had been.

Moments ticked by and Bardock grew louder and a bit too demanding, King Vegeta grabbed one of the many lacy undergarments from the floor and stuffed it into man's mouth as a make shift gag.

This went on for hours, to the point where even through the gag in his mouth he was begging and pleading for the King to just fuck him already, and he did. It was good, rough and painful, in the most delightful way possible.  
But the fact that it took hours means that the poor third class was put through the ringer of insults, pain and was quite spent. The king never did take that long before to break someone.  
He didn't want to lose a good warrior because the foreplay went a bit long and insults had time to linger.

It took a bit for the orgasms pleasure to fade enough that he would want to move, but when it did he reached over and undid the leash and the bonds tying the man to the floor.

Bardock just sort of stared at the king panting as he tried to regain control over his breath. He wasn't hurt in the sense that he wouldn't be able to go on living after all this was consensual. The fact was however that the insults of pet and weak third class tied in with all the other pain didn't sit right. He wouldn't voice that however, he wasn't a wimp.

Much to the King and Bardock's surprise the King pulled the third class to him and combed fingers through the unruly locks.  
"You were such a good sport. No one ever lasts that long. Never change the best part of you, the fight and fire in your eyes. The fact you never wanted to give up. That makes a warrior great. You did well Bardock." The king found himself nuzzling Bardock with a happy sort of growl. This man was seriously gave him hope for their race.

Shocked as he was he accepted the hug and the nuzzling. Bardock found himself smiling after a moment and wrapping his own arms around the King. Proud that he was being praised, though unsure of the connection between his defiance here with bedroom game and fighting on a battle field.

Who really cares?  
Silence was golden as it spread between the two as they both slipped into a deep sleep upon the floor with stash of the lacy earth under wear as their only source of padding.  
Yes indeed this game would happen more often with this man, he would praise and comfort him every time but for now sleep was the only thing that was going to be done.

The End


End file.
